Undeniable Mysteries
by Justice Reaps
Summary: What happens when three Naruto fangirls enter the Naruverse? Why, Chaos, meyhem, and random relationships of course! Random pairings!
1. Confused Much?

_Okay, folks this is my first fanfic. It looked like a lot of fun and I have a lot of time on my hands right now. Please do read._

_This story was put together by my buddy Luna Dark Night. (you should know her. If not you will!)and I._

_It's where we(me and two others) enter the naruto world and interact with our favorite characters._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If i did these random pairings would be true._  
-----------------------------line-------------------------------------

This is the truth. I honestly never thought it'd come out to this. I never thought that I'd wake up in Naruto's world. This is our tale.

It began like any normal weekend should. My friends were harassing me to come out of my room and go shopping with them, while I continued to put off going out. My friend, Autumn, had managed to break into my room via the window and was now demanding that I spend time with her. "Come on, Ame-san! Chi-chan is waiting for us!" She exclaims, tugging on my arm. I groan inwardly but don't resist as she tugs me down the hallway. "Ame-san" was the nickname my friends had decided to bestow upon me after they found out about my obvious liking of rain. Autumn also gleefully took to calling our younger friend, Cheyenne, "Chi-chan" as they generally have the same meaning. Autumn also had a nickname. "Aki-chan" as she was often referred to by Cheyenne and I.

We are greeted by a hyper Cheyenne upon opening the front door. I twist my arm out of Autumn's grasp and grab my messenger bag off of the floor. It holds my sketch book, my wallet and a few other important objects. I'm almost never without it. "Alright," I grumbled, "If we're leaving, we better do so now before I start to regret it." So we then spend the next three hours(how do they stand all the walking?!) wandering from store to store. Cheyenne and Autumn make a few purchases. Finally we end up in the food court resting. "Sooo Chi-chan, what do you think Ame-san's punishment should be for not buying anything?" Asks Autumn, a slight smile on her face. Cheyenne grins widely. "I think we should give her the ultimate punishment!" I groan, knowing where this is going. She grins even wider. "Yes, that's right. You're going to have to host a SLEEPOVER!!" she exclaims. I groan, "Whyyyy? You guys always make a big mess whenever you come over!"

Autumn rolls her eyes. "Well, you're parents aren't going to be back from their second honeymoon for a while so it shouldn't matter." I narrow my eyes at them and pout. "Fine but only one day. Report to my place at six." They mock-salute me and hurry away giggling, before I start to throw things. I sigh, and stand. 'This is going to be a long night' I think to myself.

2 hours later-  
The doorbell rings echoing in the almost empty house. "The door's unlocked!" I shout, too busy preparing a chocolate milkshake to get the door. Autumn chuckles and says, "You know that's dangerous right? You never know who's going to try and break in." I smirk at her over the counter. "The only ones I need to worry about breaking in are you guys." She smiles. "True." Cheyenne walks into the kitchen and shouts, "Are you making milkshakes? I want one!!" Autumn and I sweat drop and I set out to make another one. "Aki-chan, you want one too?" She laughs and says, "I'd thought you never ask!"

**time interval('cus I'm too lazy to tell you everything)*

Everyone's settled down(well, everyone except for Cheyenne) and gotten ready for bed. As I visit the bathroom to brush my teeth, I can almost hear them plotting my demise in the next room. Sighing, I return to my room, smiling when I hear them arguing over who the coolest boy in Naruto, one of our favorite TV shows, is. "It's Gaara!" Autumn proclaims. Cheyenne glares at her. "No way! The Uchiha's are way better!" It was the only thing they couldn't agree on. Smirking, I turn off the light and say, "Good night. And please, try not to strangle each other in your sleep!" Which causes them to giggle.

Later~ A cool breeze washes over me, waking me up. Immediately I know I'm not in my room. I look around,taking in the sight of my sleeping friends. 'Well it looks like they're not involved this time.', remembering a previous experience. I shiver, glad to have forgotten to remove my sweatshirt before going to bed. I crawl over to Autumn and shake her to wake her up. "Aki-chan, wake up. I need to talk to you." "Huh? What?" She asks, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes widen as the sleep leaves her eyes. She looks at me shocked and I look at her with a grim expression on my face."I knew it. I knew you weren't involved in it. Wake up Chi-chan. We should see how far away from a town we are. She nods, a determined expression on her face. She wakes up Cheyenne gently, something I never had the patience for. She grumbles, pulling her blanket tighter around her. I guess that's why she still has her blanket.

I step forward carefully, taking the lead. They trail behind me, carefully avoiding anything that would hurt their feet. Soon the scenery changes, the trees thinning out. We soon come to a wide field, with what looks to be like training equipment. In fact it looked like a training ground straight out of Naruto. Cheyenne looks around confused. "Hey, doesn't this look like team 7's training grounds from Naruto?" "Yea--" Autumn starts only to be interrupted by a shout of "NARUTO!!" and the sound of running. A boy shouts, "Ow! Sakura-san I didn't mean it!" and gets closer. Said blonde boy darts into the clearing, obviously trying to get away from Sakura. As the others arrive in the clearing, we can only look at each other in shock.

Just what the hell had happened?!

* * *

_Aaaand there you have it! That's the first chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think. No Flaming! But helpful advice is helpful. I will post th second chapter as soon as possible! So stick around!_


	2. The Decision

_Again, I dont own Naruto or any of these character with the exception of Ashley, Autumn, and Cheyenne. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Ashley's POV

We stare at each other in shock before looking back at the leaf genin. Cheyenne whispers, "Uh guys... I dont think we're in Nebraska anymore." This comment makes me think of the Wizard of Oz, which in turn makes me smirk. Sasuke narrows his eyes at this. "You do realize that this is _OUR_ training ground." I roll my eyes and think, 'No shit sherlock'. His arrogance really gets on my nerves. Suddenly Cheyenne smiles this big grin and rushes up and randomly hugs Sasuke shouting, "Sasuke!". You can see the shock on everyone's face. Sakura soon recovers and shouting, says, "Bitch! Get away from my Sasuke!" "Sakura!" shouts Naruto, grabbing onto the pinkette's shoulders. I sigh and signal Autumn, who goes to pry Cheyenne off of Sasuke while I help Naruto hold Sakura back. I look back with a tired look on my face and say, "Chi-chan, you just love causing trouble dont you?" She grins widely at me but doesn't say anything.

After calming Sakura down(and after Sauske recovers from the inital shock) Kakashi (who just appeared out of nowhere if i might say) finally asks, "So who are you guys anyways?" Autumn gets this big grin on her face and starts to introduce us. "Well, I'm Autu--" My elbow connects with her stomach and I give her a meaningful look. "Ahem." I clear my throat and wave in the direction of Cheyenne and Autumn. "This is Chi and Aki. You may call me Ame." He nods at us, chosing to ignore the look I gave Autumn.

"Well, It's nice to meet you, I'm Kakashi Hatake and these are my students Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." "Hn."  
Sakura crosses her arms. "Hmph."  
"Yeah! I'm Naruto! Believe it!" He shouts and pumps a fist.  
*group sweatdrop*  
Then Kakashi got serious. "It's obvious that you're not from this village. Why dont you come with me and we can meet the Hokage." I look at the others for their approval before nodding. "Alright. You three, why dont you do some sparring untill I get back." They nod and with a quick "Hai, Sensei." they're off. He turns to us and says' "Alright. Now, if you will please follow me."......

1 Hour Later.  
Cheyenne sighs. "Man, I thought he'd never shut up!" Autumn wacks her arm, a wry smile on her face. " Chi! Behave! That's the Hokage you're talking about!" I smirk and listen to their friendly banter, while thinking over what the Hokage had decided.

--Flashback--  
_"As you dont belong to any villige and you dont know why you are here, I have decided to allow you to make youre home here. You seem to have enough chakra to go through basic ninja training, but untill then you will have a bodyguard of sorts." The Hokage states._  
_Cheyenne squeals. "Yay! Ninja training! I cant wait!" *everyone else sweatdrops* The Hokage continues. "Also, untill you are fimilar enough with the city layout I will give you each a guide. Chi, Sakura will guide you. Aki, Naruto will be youre guide. And lastly Ame, Sasuke will be your's." I groan inwardly but keep a blank face on the outside."_  
_"Um," I interrupt. "That's nice and all but I have a few questions. Like is it possible for us to become genin? Also who will be training us. And finally, where, exactly, will we be staying?"_  
_The Hokage chuckled. "Well, I suppose you can reach the rank of genin if you pass the test; Kakashi should be able to teach you the basics, of course. And I think they wont mind if you stay at you're guide's place." Now I openly groaned. "Stuck with Uchiha the whole time? Yaaaay." *rolls eyes*_  
*End Flashback*

* * *

_There! done with Chapter 2! How will Sasuke react? How will Sakura react? When will they meet the others? Will any of them succed with their training? Tune in to find out!_  
_Again, thanks for youre input Luna Dark Night. Please Review!_


	3. Team Gai

_Mwa hahaha! Onto Chapter 3!_

_*for convenience's sake I will only refer to my characters by their nicknames. Chi= Cheyenne, Aki= Autumn, Ame=Ashley/narrator_

_note/disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!_

* * *

As we walk down the stairs to meet Naruto and the others, we discuss our "guides". Chi turns to look at me and exclaims, "Man! I can't believe you got Sasuke! You're sooo lucky! And you don't even _like_ the guy!" I smile darkly. "Yeah, I'd rather be paired up with Sakura, for Pete's sake!" Chi giggles. "Of course you'd say that." I roll my eyes, which makes both Aki and Chi laugh. Soon we reach the end of the stairs, only to be greeted loudly by Naruto.

"Hey! I heard that you're going to be training with us now! It's gunna be awsome! Believe it!." I sweatdrop and whisper to Aki, "You sure you're going to be able to handle being around him constantly?" I spot a twinge of regret in her eyes. "I think I can...hopefully." I snicker and turn back to Naruto. "Hey, know any good places to eat? We haven't eaten since yesterday."  
Naruto shouts and jumps in his excitement. "Believe it! Ichira's ramen is the best! Come on!" Sakura sighs and begins to follow us. Sasuke makes to leave but Kakashi stops him. "I wouldn't leave now if I were you. It'd be a lot of work trying to locate Ame-san later if you dontt come."

"Hn. Wait, what?" He looks up, suddenly confused.

I laugh. "That's right Sasuke-_kun_, it's you're job to guide me around Konaha. It's also you're job to provide me with a roof over my head, if you get what I mean."  
He stares at Kakashi inshock. "What?! I not only have to guide her around but I have to give her a place to stay as well?" Kakashi has a bemused look on his face. "Yes, it's the Hokage's orders. Just think of it as another mission. Naruto and Sakura also have to do the same."  
I smirk at the boy. "Be glad. You could've gotten stuck with Chi-chan." I watch as he visibly shuddered at that then followed after the others.

Later that evening.  
At the Uchiha compound-- Ame's POV  "Hey, Uchiha? Whatcha doing?" He grunts. "Training. Isn't that obvious?" I roll my eyes. "No. It isn't." He sighs and looks at me. "What do you want?" I raise my brows. "Nuthin'. Just watchin', that's all." He sighs again and turns back to his training. After watching a bit longer , I decide to go and see what Chi and Aki were doing. Wandering into the main part of the village I glance around until I notice a small path off to the side. I stroll over and take the path. It seems to lead to another training ground. 'Might as well check it out.' I thought to myself. 'I wonder what the others are up to?'

Sakura's house-- Chi's POV "No, no way! I am not sleeping on the couch! It's my bed, so move it!" A furious Sakura stands above me, glaring. I smile sweetly and nuzzle the pillow I was resting on. "But its so comfy!" I murmur. "I dont care! she snaps. "Now move!" She demands, pulling me off of the bed. I groan. I wonder what Ame and Aki are up to now....

Naruto's appartment--Aki's POV "So, where exactly do I sleep?" I ask while observing the cluttered room. 'It kinda reminds me of Ame's older sister's room' I thought to myself. "Eh heh. Well, I think I have a sleeping bag some where in here..." He starts shifting things around, looking for the supposed sleeping bag. I sigh and hope Ame and Chi-chan are having better luck than I am.

Ame's POV- Walkingalong the path, I realized that we have just spent the entire day in our pajama's. How embarrassing! At least no one noticed.(that we know of!) So deep in my thoughts I didn't notice that I had reached this mysterious training grounds. Wandering in to the treed area with many targets set up, I noticed a group of people training. One was using weapons and the other was using a type of fighting stance. If I didn't know any better, I would say that I was watching team Gai. I walk closer to take a better look, but am still unable to see their faces. Suddenly, in defense, the one using martial arts, used that rotation move of Neji's and flung all of the kunai away from himself. Meaning, they were sent flying everywhere. Including at me.

I shriek and cover my face with my arms, waiting for impact. But I'm never hit. I hear the clatter of metal and open my eyes to be met with the sight of a person dressed in forest green. "Neji, you really must be careful." He turns and looks at me. "You are not injured, correct?" I look away. "Yeah, I'm fine." 'My god, he really does have bushy eyebrows!' I think to myself. The girl, Tenten, comes up and quickly apologizes. "Man, I'm really sorry. I would have never launched that attack had I known you were there." I hold up my hands, and say, "It's all right, no harm, no fowl." Yaaay. I just had to run into people, right after I had remembered that I was still in my pajamas. Neji glares at me, obviously mad at me for interrupting his training.

"Yosh! So are you also a ninja?" I turn my attention back to lee. I smile. "Not as of yet. But I begin training tomorrow with team Kakashi." "Team Kakashi, you say." A voice thunders. 'Oh no, I know that voice.' I turn around, a look of dread appearing on my face when I realize that it _IS_ Gai sensei. "Well, I remember back in the day..." While he starts to lecture I turn and start to run, forming the only hand sign I could remember and hopefully focusing chakra in my feet. Soon I'm bounding away at an inhuman speed.

Back at the training grounds-

Tenten snickers and whispers to Neji, "Did you see the look on her face when she saw Gai sensei? It's almost as if she knew how bad he could be!" Neji nods. "She also focused her chakra quite quickly for someone who never has before." Tenten has a surprised look on her face. "She never has before? Wait, you could tell?" Neji nods and turns back to his sensi. Tenten sensing that the topic was disclosed, sighed and turned back to watch her silly and overly energetic sensi and teammate.

* * *

_Okay, folks. And that wraps up chapter three! Please review! And I should be getting the next chapter out within the week._


	4. Team 3

_Yeah, yeah keep complaining Luna and see where it gets ya. Well now that we're done listening to Luna complain let's get on with the story! Oh, and this chapter is where I really start with the cursing!_  
_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto!_

* * *

The Next Morning-  
We go to meet the others at the training grounds. Sasuke had been up for several hours already, getting in all the training he could. (Crazy bastard, who would get up at 5am to train?) Upon seeing them, I rush over to tell them of my walk last night. "Chi-chan! Aki-san! Guess what? Lee really DOES have bushy eyebrows!!" "What?!" "I want to see!" (Aki and I sweatdrop at this) Aki grabs ahold of my shoulders. "When did this happen? When did you meet him?" I smirked and shrugged out of her grasp. "I met them last night, when I took a walk." "Them?" Aki asks, excited. "You met them all?"

I smile, proud. "Yup!" Then I sigh. "Even Gai..." "Haha! Poor Ame-san!" Aki then hugs me, something only she seems to get away with. "Yeah, yeah," I say shooing her away. "But because of that I think I learned how to focus chakra into my feet." "Really?!" They're both excited now. "Show me! Show me!" God, they sound like kids sometimes. I shake my head. "Later." I smile brilliantly at them. "Don't forget, I'm not the only one who is going to be training here." They sweatdrop. "That's true..." "Morning, everyone." Kakashi sensi has finally made his appearance! Both Naruto and Sakrua shout, "Sensei! You're late!" He laughs and scratches the back of his head. "Looks like I got lost on the path of life again." Sakura huffs and crosses her arms. "Whatever." Naruto starts yelling at Kakashi while me and the girls just watch with an amused expression on our faces. Kakashi turns away from Naruto and faces us. "So, today we start you're training. Sakura would you like to help us or would you like to train with the others. Sakura looks at us and Chi-chan waves back, a smirk on her face. Sakura sighs. "Sensei, I think I'd rather train with the others right now." Kakashi nods. "Alright then." They turn to leave but I hold up a hand, stopping them. "Hey, you never told us how old you guys were." They turn back. "I'm 12." "Ha! I'm also 12!" Naruto cheered. "Hn. 12." muttered Sasuke. I nod. I pause then wave to the others. "I'm also 12 and so is Aki. Chi is 11." Kakashi nods. "Alright then. Dismissed!" The three shoot off leaving us alone with Kakashi. I wave again to my friends. "15,15, and 14. I lied for convenience's sake." "Oh. I see." then he smiles. "So let's begin our training..."

Aki's Pov-- I watch as Chi-chan tries to create a clone. I hear the distinctive 'poof' but see only one Chi. I feel a breeze as Ami flies past me to look for the missing clone. I decide to join her, summoning chakra to my feet with no difficulty. Not to soon after we started looking I hear Ame shout, "Found it!" and hear Chi-Chan shout back, "Hey! I'm not and 'it'!" I chuckle at this as Ame starts yet another fight with Chi-chan. I swear that girl just loves irritating people just as much as Chi likes scaring them.

Kakashi calls us to him. "Now, the instructer who conducts the genein exam has enough time to test one of you tomorrow. So who would like to go first?" Chi and I look at each other, then grin. Pointing at Ame, we shout "Her!" causing her to jump. Hel looks at us a brow raised. "You're sure." We grin and nod. Ame sighs and says, "Guess I have no choice then. What time do I need to be there?" He smiles at her. "I'll tell Sasuke as he'll need to show you where it is anyways." Ame nods. I hear her mutter, "Not like he wont be awake already, anyways." I giggle at that, she had been complaining earlier about being woke up too early by his training.

"Alright, Now back to training." We nod, and Ame wanders off with Kakashi to practice throwing kunai, a skill neither of us are looking forward to her learning. And that smirk she gave us before leaving wasn't too encouraging either. Kakashi sensei had got his hands full with that girl. Of course that leaves me with Chi-chan, the girl who cant get her clone to appear in the right place. Sigh, maybe I better show her how to do it....

Later that evening-  
Ame's POV-- I collapse onto the couch and sigh. I really didn't want to be the first to take the test but by the looks those two were giving me I knew they weren't going to budge in their decision. I sighed and picked myself off of the couch to go and bug Sasuke some more while he trained, yet again. After a few minutes of watching him in silence, I start asking my questions. "So what time is the test going to be?" grunts. "7:30" "Who do you think is going to be the teacher?" panting. "Iruka sensei, most likely." ...."...What's for supper?" more grunts. "I dont know." I shrug. "Well, I'm going for a walk then." more panting. "Hn."

( Alright folks get you mind out of the gutter, he was just training. Chi-chan, get the gutter out of youre mind)

Walking again, I put my arms behind my head, Shikamaru style. 'Maybe I'll see who I can find,' I mused to myself. I'm just walking in another random direction when I notice another path that leads to yet another training ground. "Hm, maybe they're still there...' So I decide to investigate.

Down at the training ground-  
"Byakugaun!" a girl shouts. "Ha! Alright Akumaru, get ready! Fang Over Fang!" a boy commands. There's sounds of fighting as the two focus their attacks on their teammate. "Come on, Shino! Fight back!" The boy says nothing in reply just dodges their attacks. The girl, one Hinata Hyuuga, prepare to attack again when movement out of the corner of her eye distracts her. Her sudden stop throws off her partner who tumbles into her. "Hinata! Why'd you stop?" The irritated boy demands. Shino answers for her. "Someone is coming this way." Kiba, the other boy, grins. "Well, let's teach them a lesson, then! Come on Akumaru! Fang over fang!" The dog woofs and joins his master in the attack. 'If need be,' Shino thinks to himself, 'My bugs can stop him.' What they weren't expecting was for the hidden figure to rebound the attack with a chakra filled kick. "Damn! The girl,he could tell now, growled."This is the second time I went to check out one of the training grounds and get attacked. Why me!" Hinata speaks. "P-please forgive K-kiba. He just gets o-over excited s-sometimes." The girl breaks into a smile. "That's okay Hinata-san. I'm quite used to it." She leans down to pet Akumaru, smirking as Kiba dusts himself off. "You're name?" Shino ask. She looks up slightly confused, then she straightens herself. "Right, right. I'm Ame." She laughs to herself. "And I know exactly who you guys are. Hinta-san, Kiba-kun and Shino." She smirks at the look on Kiba's face. Then she frowns and says the strangest thing. "Stay away from liquer, Kiba. You never know who you'll end up with." The she turns and leaves as quietly as she came, leaving us all slightly confused.

Ame-  
I smirk, remembering the looks on their faces when I left. Of course, it's not until many years later that they learn Kiba is a bad drunk but hey, no harm in telling them now right? Snickering, I head back to the Uchiha compound for some supper and sleep. I have an early morning tomorrow.

* * *

_Tah dah! Chapter 4 finished! So does Ame become a genin? Does Chi learn to properly summon a clone? What does sake have to do with this?! Tune in to find out!_


	5. The Akatsuki Base!

_Okay! Onto chpt. 5! Wow, only day two and I'm already onto chpt 5. (I must really need a life) Well, I was going to put this on my last chapter but i forgot... SO: Thanks to all who've read and favorite'd my story! I loves ya'll! Now back to the story!_

_*I dont own Naruto!*_

* * *

At the exam room--Ame's POV "All right, it looks like the only thing left now is to create one good clone." Iruka shuffles through some papers then looks up at me. "Whenever you're ready." I form the hand signs and close my eyes in concentration. 'Poof!' I open my eyes to see Iruka looking around for my clone. He frowns after not finding it. "Must've been a dupe. Why don't you try again" But I cant. Want to know why? Because my clone is sitting behind Iruka sensei making funny faces. It takes all my effort not to laugh. "Ame?" Iruka asks, a worried expression on his face. That's all I could take. I start cracking up and all i can do is point and try to crack out,"Haha, sensei, hahaha be-haha -hind you! Ha!"  
He whips around but by then my clone has already put an innocent smile on her face. She waves and then disappears in a poof of smoke, reappearing by my side. I struggle to compose myself and Iruka gives me a withering look. "You did that on purpose, didn't you." I say nothing, not wanting to burst into laughter again, but my clone nods viciously in my stead. He sighs and massages his temple. "You...pass." I'm shocked. After I pulled that stunt I thought for sure I was going to be failed. He hands me my leaf headband and smiles. "Congratulations." I smile back and make my clone disappear.

I'm now walking down town to meet up with Aki and Chi. I cant wait to tell them I passed! A noisey vender catches my attention. 'Sake, huh....'

Later- Aki's POV I look up to see Ame coming up with a big grin on her face. 'She must have passed' I thought. I'm surprised. 'Maybe she decided not to go through with the prank?' I look closer and see that she's carrying a paper bag, the kind they use to put alcohol in. 'Uh oh, what exactly is Ame up to?' Chi also sees the bag but doesn't notice the significance. "Hey! Whatcha got there, Ame?" Chi-chan ask cheerfully. She smirks. "It's a surprise Chi-chan." "Yay!"Chi-chan shouts. She winks at me and I roll my eyes. I SO do not want to be involved.

Ame's POV-  
By the looks Aki is giving me she knows what I brought. But hey, what's a celebration without alcohol? I smirk then gesture for them to follow me. "Follow me! I know a good place to go!" I turn and grin evilly at them, "But we're going to have to sneak out of the village to get to it. "Okay!" Chi cheers. Aki just shakes her head but still follows. A bemused expression settles itself on my face. This is going to be good!

Later on a hill outside of the village-  
We're just laying there in the grass, enjoying the sun. I glance over at the two empty bottles. "Sake's gone." I state. Aki burps. "Yup." I had downed one in a chug contest after the other two had split one with each other. We were now contently drunk, Chi-chan, surprisingly, holding her alcohol. I sigh and look over at the others. "So, what should we do now?" "Dunno" was Aki's lazy reply. "...Wanna go check out the Akatsuki base?" I ask. Chi flips over and faces me, an excited look on her face. "Of course!" I glance up. "Aki?" "Surrre." Came the slurred reply.  
So we set of then, quicky pumping chakra into our feet. Soon we're flying through the forest, oddly enough in the correct direction. I glance up and pull Chi to a stop, almost causing her to stumble. "Hey, It's just over there. Come on, you almost missed it." They look at it, puzzled looks on their faces.

"It's a genjutsu, remember? I'll release it, okay?" They nod in agreement. 'Jeez, those guys really need to pay attention to the background.' I perform the memorized hand signs(sadly, I have a better memory drunk than somber) and soon the Akatsuki hideout revealed itself. "Right! Let's explore! And Chi-chan, remember not to touch anything!" I remind. "Hai!" And we're off.

The base is practically abandoned, with all the members out on missions. I dart from room to room guess who's is who's. I hear a commotion in the living room and come in to find Chi-chan standing face to face with an enraged Hidan. "Who the fuck do you think you fuckin are?! Barging in isn't fucking bad enough, but you had to go and fucking wake me up, you bitch!" (that was a lot of 'fucks') Hm. Guess he really does have a potty mouth. I stride up to him and say, "You, sir, have a potty mouth." He glares at me. "Repeat that, bitch." I raise my voice. "I said, You. Have. A. ---" "POTTY MOUTH!!!" Chi-chan shrieks, catching the man off guard. Giggling wildly, she pulls me down the hallway as Hidan starts to rage. She darts into a room(I'm afraid that it was Deidara's room) and I dart into another.

After Hidan passes me, I quietly step out and calmly walk down the hallway. Well, calmly ,that is, until I run into(literally) Zetsu. I gape up at him. He's, let's say, a lot taller than me. Shaking myself out of my shock, I shout, "Evasive maneuvers, people!" I hear a muffled, "What evasive maneuvers?" I yell back, "Just get you're fuckin' ass out of here and meet me back at the village!!" I then dart around a startled Zestu and head back for the door. As I'm running Chi-chan joins me a small 'boom' sounding behind us. I glare at her. "I thought I told you not to touch anything!" She winces."Sorry!" We keep running, but split when Kisame blocks part of the hallway. Chi-chan, being the daredevil she is, did a ninja roll through his legs and continued running. Now the only thing(well, person) blocking our exit was Itachi. He prepared his sharingan...only to fall suddenly to the floor. Yes folks, you heard right. The great Itachi Uchiha was downed by a 15 year old girl with a frying pan. A _frying pan_. How humiliating.

Laughing like maniac's we run into the forest, calmly heading back to the village, leaving the Akatsuki in a state of confusion.

Back at the Akatsuki base-  
"What the hell just happened here?" Leader-sama demanded. "I don't know. All I saw were three girls running around." Answered Kisame, while he helped up his partner. "I think one of them was a genin." Itachi muttered, looking around for what the girl had hit him with. 'A frying pan?' He thinks, obviously embarrassed.  
Hidan comes in muttering and flops down onto the couch. "What happened to you?" He ask the Uchiha, who remains silent after giving the man a glare. The Leader sighs. "A genin? But there's no way a genin knows about this location. After all, even the _Hokage_ doesn't know about it." Zetsu just remained silent. They hear a shriek and "My room!!" coming from down the corridor. They all sigh, and think on what to do.

(And that, my friends, is how the Akatsuki base got moved to the Land of the Waves)

So we head back to the village and sneak in the same way we had left.(not going to tell you; its a secret) Only to be greeted by the most welcome surprise: the sand siblings.

* * *

_That's the end folks! Cant wait for the next chapter! See you then! Dont forget to reveiw!_


	6. The Sand Siblings

_Gasp! Chapter 6 here I come! lol. I haven't had any sugar today. Yup, makes no sense but whatever. Onto the story!_

_(oh yeah the day after the first day they went shopping for cloths.I kept forgetting to mention that)_

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

We fly over the streets when I noticed a flash of red. "Hey, guys this way," I say, grinning. "I think I just saw Gaara!" Aki perks up at this. "Really? You did? Where? Where?" "Come on, just follow me," I grin taking the lead. I turn the corner, and slow to a stop. We had just missed the little fight between Kankoru and Sasuke and they were getting ready to leave the scene. I could tell Aki could hardly contain herself when she saw Gaara. This makes me smirk, which is how Sasuke finds me. And that's not a good thing considering he was very mad at me.

Ignoring the sand ninja, he glares at me. "Ame. Where were you? You can't just skip practice, even if you just became a genin!" Wooow. That guy was mad just because I skipped practice? He really needs a life. I roll my eyes and turn to Aki and Chi. "Up for some dango and tea?" Aki just shrugs and Chi just agrees. "Sure!" I turn to leave. "Wait!" Naruto shouts. I pause, waiting. "So you passed?" Instead of answering, I reached into my sweater pocket(yes I still have it) and pull out the headband, tying it around my neck. "Ha! I knew it! Believe it!" He shouts, pumping a fist. "Eat that Sasuke!"(how he's relevant to my passing, I'll never know) I just shake my head and turn back around. "There's a pretty good tea shop not to far from here. I think they also sell food, too." They nod in agreement, Chi excitedly saying, "Let's go then!" (the alcohol must not have worn off of her yet)

We start walking off, Aki casting a glace back at Gaara. He narrows his eyes at this. The sand nin soon follow suite, and leave, going back to god knows where. We head to the tea house, chatting the whole way. So busy talking we were, that Chi didn't notice where she was going and ran into Choji. "Oh! I'm sorry, Choji." She exclaimed. I don't think that child can do anything quietly. "S'all right. " Choji said, plunging his hand into his ever present chip bag. I smile slightly, "Hey, you like to eat right? Do you know a good place to eat dango?" He grins. "Sure. I can even show you." "Cool. We'll wait with you then." He grins the continues to munch on his chips. After a few minutes he asks, "How'd you know I was waiting for someone anyways?" I shade my eyes from the sun and grin. "Well, you're usually with Shikamaru around this time of day, Choji." Oh." He nods. "That's true. So who are you guys? I've never seen you around before." I let Aki introduce us this time. "I'm Aki, the one staring into space is Chi, and the genin next to you is Ame." I punched her arm, grinning. "Fool. You didn't have to mention that." She smirks and hits me back. "I know." I roll my eyes and stand. Shikamaru comes strolling up being followed by Kiba and Ino.

Choji hops up. "Alright! Shikamaru, Ino this is Aki, Ame, and Chi. They're going to eat lunch with us." I smile "Hello." I smirk at Kiba. "How's the head?" He glares at me. "Fine, with no help from you!" The others look at us confused. I smile. "He picked the wrong person to launch a surprise attack at." "Ah" Says Aki. "So you drop kicked him then, right?" A grinning Chi asks. I roll my eyes. "Close enough. Now lets go. I'm starving."

"Right!" Choji shouts leading us, going fast than one would think he could. Soon we arrive at the restaurant. I smile, remembering who would soon appear in this shop in a few months. I fall back and walk with Kiba and Akumaru. I smirk. "You like him, don't you?" His face turns red. "W-what? I don't know what you're talking about!" I grinned. "Then how'd you know who I was talking about then?" His mouth open and closed as he thought of a comeback. Not coming up with anything, he sighs in defeat. "So what about it?" He grumbles. I chuckle. "Ha! Just ask him out. You never know until you try." He looked like he was going to argue but Akumaru must've said something that made him change his mind. He strides up to catch up with Shikamaru and I can hear him ask Shikamaru for a moment. I smile. 'I can play cupid sometimes.'

While Kiba and Shikamaru go off to "chat" the rest of us settle down to a quiet lunch.

_In a hotel somewhere in the village-_  
Gaara's staring at the group from the balcony. 'Just who are those three? And why did they command more attention then 3 foreign ninja?' "Temari." He called. "Y-yes, Gaara?" The nervous girl asked. "Those three girls from earlier... I want you to get some information on them." She bows. "H-hai, Gaara." He closes his eyes and rests in the sun. opening one eye, he looks at his older sister. "Yes, Temari?" "Um, may I ask why you want to know about them?" He sighs and shifts causing the girl to flinch. "Because, Temari. They were able to look at me and not run away. Now _LEAVE_." Temari bows again and jumps down landing within the crowds below.

Back at the Resteraunt-  
"Hey, Shikamaru and Kiba sure are taking a while." Choji comments. I smirk. "I doubt they're going to come back anytime soon, Choji." This causes the others to start giggling while Choji and Ino stare back in confusion. "Heh. Don't worry about it. They're fine." I set down my empty tea cup and stand. "Well, you two can finish but I have to go speak with Kakashi." and with that said, I leave in a poof of smoke.

Aki's POV-  
Figures that Ame would do something like that. She just loves to meddle in others love lives. By the time the chunin exams are over, I bet she'd have come up with a way for me and Gaara to be together. So deep in my thoughts I didn't notice her until she spoke."Mind if I sit here?" I look up to see Temari's smirking face. I wonder how she gets all that confidence from. I scoot over and say, "Sure Temari. We have room." It seemed to throw her off when I say her name but she recovered quickly. "Where's the other one?" she asks, sitting down. I smirk. Here to gather Intel for Gaara I bet. "She had a meeting with Kakashi sesei." I send the signal to Chi, warning her not to use names. She grins understanding. "Hey, Did she tell you if she played the trick on Iruka or not?" I grin. "Yes, she did. And the only reason she got away with it is beacause she met the requirements. Chi got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Oh no Chi-chan! Don't even think about it!" Oops. I let a name slip. Sighing, I stand and paid for us. "Come on, lets go."

Temari's POVI sigh irritably. I only managed to get one name. Gaara's going to be mad. I knock quietly on his door and enter when his grave voice commands me to. "Gaara, I sorry I only managed to get one name, it's almost as if they knew that I was trying to get information about them--" Which one?" He interrupts, narrowing his eyes dangerously at her. "Um, It's a girl called Chi, it was the one that looked like a boy." He narrows his eyes even more the sighs. "Leave Temari. That's all I need you for today." She quietly bows and leaves the room.

'So, Gaara mused, 'They could tell that we wanted information on them ,huh?'

* * *

_Arrg! Rushed to finish, as I'm going to be at a funeral! But I made it! So anyways that's the end of chapter 6! great ending right? Stay tuned!_


	7. Chunin Exam

_Hi. I'm baaaack! Right now I'm visiting relatives... don't worry! I'll survive! And here's the next chapter! _

_**I switch point of view a lot in this chapter. Just f.y.i.** I don't own Naruto!_

* * *

Ame's POV--We've finished practice for the day and I'm waiting for Chi and Aki at Irichia's Ramen. I doubt Chi will pass the exam but with Aki it's almost certain that she will. As I wait I am approached by a brown-haired girl that almost looks like a female Kiba. (sorry folks, I don't know what Hana looks like)

"You're Ame, right? I need to speak with you." I calmly look at her. "Yes? What is it?" She narrows her eyes at me. "You're the one that set up my little brother with the Nara kid, right?" I nod and, to spite her, ask, "What's you're name by the way?" (Anybody who's anybody knows the heir of the Inuzka clan.) She looks flustered by this question but soon shakes it off. "Ah, sorry. Right. I'm Hana." I grin and hold out my hand for her to shake. "I'm Ame. So they had a make-out session already, I see." She rolls her eyes but shakes my hand. Releasing it, she sighs. "Much more than a simple make-out session, I'm afraid. And they kept it up all night, so I got barely any sleep." I look at her surprised. "Already? Man, boys sure do move fast. Hope it wasn't just a one-night stand." She nods in sympathy. " Me too. But what should I do about the noise? Any advice on that?"

I ponder that. "Well, if it was a one-night stand then you have nothing to worry about. If not, you could always ask them to do it somewhere else" I shrug. "You could always sound proof his room, too." She grins at this. "Thanks. Ah, I can smell Kiba coming. I better split." In a flash, she's gone and, just like she said, a grinning Kiba soon shows up. I grin at him. "I heard that you got some last night." His face immediately turns beet red. "W-who'd you hear that from?!" He challenged. I smirked. "Who _didn't_ I hear that from?" I didn't think it possible but his face got even redder. I laugh. "I'm kidding! You're sister came to me complaining about the noise you two made last night." I laugh again. "So he any good last night?" I add with a wink. It's his turn to smirk now. "Let's just say hes anything but lazy when it comes to _that_." I chuckle then scan the crowd for my friends. Spotting them, I wave them over. I give Kiba one last smile before shooing them away. "Treat him right, Kiba."

I turn to greet a pissed off Chi and a guilty looking Aki. I patted Aki's shoulder. "Feel bad for passing when she didn't?" I ask. Aki grimaces then nods. I laugh. "Don't worry, I'll figure out a way to make it up to her. Go ahead and put it on." She reluctantly pulls the headband out of her pocket and ties it around her waist. I laugh calmly. "Looks great." Chi grins at me. "So, what exactly do you think you're going to do to make it up to me, huh?" I smile. "I thought I'd teach you the hand sighs that release the genjustu around the Akatsuki base." Chi claps her hands gleefully. "Ooooh, that will do!" Aki gives me an appraising look but I just roll my eyes. She smiles sweetly. "Don't worry, I'll come with you, Chi-chan." Chi suddenly hugs Aki almost knocking her off balance. "YAY! Thank you, Aki-san!" I can almost hear her muttering, 'What did I get myself into?'.

"I'll teach you it today. The chunin exams start tomorrow and I don't want to miss anything!" Aki smirks at me. "So, in other words, you're sneaking in, arn't you?" I grin. "Shh. Not so loud! I don't want anyone to steal my genius plan!" I say in mock worry. Both Aki and Chi giggle. I wave them over to some seats next to me. "Lunch first, then I'll teach you those hand signs."

The next day-  
Ame's POV-- I flit through the city, keeping tabs on team 7. I was planning on following them in, using a transformation jutsu. I watch as they step into the exam building, Sasuke pausing outside to scan the area. Leave it to Uchiha to notice that I was following them. Too bad he didn't know it was me. I transform into a gloomy looking boy and stroll calmly into the exam building. I walk calmly up the stairs to the second floor. I come across the two jonin standing in front of the "exam door" I remember this part exceedingly well. I smirk as I hear Sakura stutter out about the genjutsu. I chuckle darkly but simply walk past them, not bothering to look at the two examiners. I "hear" them release the genjustsu and smile. I hear Sakura practically dragging the other two after her. Deciding to ignore the small fight between Lee and Sasuke, I walk straight to the exam room. I smile at the crowd of ninjas before me. Finding my seat, I settle down for a long test.

Outside the Akatsuki's Base Aki's POV-- I quickly form the hand signs and watch as the damaged Akatsuki base comes into view. Chi was never quite able to get the hang of the hand signs so Ame ended up having to teach me. I'd rather enter the Akasuki base somber that go through the chunin exams. I'd rather not risk a meeting with Orochimaru. I just can't stand that guy. I turn to Chi. "Now remember: do NOT touch anything! We dont want a repeat of last time." She smiles sheepishly. Last time she had disobeyed orders and ended up blowing up part of the base. I shake my head and smile. "All right, let's go!"

Back at the exam room-- Ame I fill out one of the questions and then start tappng my pencil on the desk. I knew the test would be hard but I figured it'd keep my attention long enough. But nope, cant even keep me entertained for even thirty minutes. I glance around the room smiling when I see how everyone's getting their answers. The sound ninja were listening to the pencils, Uchiha and Hyuuga(neji) are using their jutsus and Tenten was helping Lee. I smirk when I notice Naruto freaking in the front of the room and Sakura(ino) intently reading her answers.(haha) I shake my head and start doodling on the test. I already knew that it wouldn't matter if I completed the test or not. This will be a long hour.

Aki's POV-- Chi-chan had immediately went off to find Itachi's room.(*I fear what she's up to in there*) I wandered around aimlessly until I came across the library. I know I never pay that much attention to my surroundings when I start reading but I figured it was worth the risk. It's either that or be bored the whole time. I glance at the clock. Ame must be half-way throught the first part of the exam. I wonder if they've caught her yet. If they haven't by now, then she should make it to the second part, the part she had been waiting for. I sigh when I hear Chi's shriek of joy and smile. 'Chi must have found Itachi's room. That girl is so easily entertained.' I scan the shelves and pull out the first interesting book that I see. Sitting down, I open to the first page. 'Genjutsu seals for dummies, huh.'

Ame POV-- I smile. Soon the second part of the exam would be starting. I had already marked who had the scroll and which one for each group. It'd make life at lot easier for me since I need both scrolls. The gates swing open and the group I'm hidden behind shoot in. I flip in darting after them. 'Might as well save myself some looking' I think to myself, smirking. 'This is going to be good.'

* * *

_Cliffhanger!!! Ha! You thought I would tell what would hapen next didn't you? Well, too bad! lol, sorry, sugar rush. You understand right, Luna Dark Night-chan? Well tune in for the next chapter!_


	8. The Forest of Death

_Hello folks. Still in the wrong state. Buuuut I still can give you the next chapter! And here it is! _

_**Dont own Naruto!**_

* * *

Ame's POV--I swing from branch to branch. I've already gotten the earth(black) scroll from one of the groups of older genins. They were an easy defeat. It was almost sad really when you think about it. I've only been a ninja for what, 4 days, and they've been at it for 6 or 7 years. I tsk. Too busy in my thoughts, I had gotten carelessly close to where Gaara and his team should be. And I really don't want to run into Gaara when he's in _that_ kind of mood. I pause in a tree and scan the area before me. To my side,I notice team 3 hiding in the bushes, worried expressions on their faces.(well, except for Shino) That's when I finally notice the scene playing out before me. I've start back in shock just as it hits me.

Temari's POV--(yes, I went there!) Gaara's pissed. I can tell. He wants to massacre the the rest of the genin in the forest but we can't let him. It will compromise the mission if we let him. He preforms a 'sand coffin' on a near-by tree. I bet he only did it to try and scare us some more. But something happens that non of us are expecting, not even Gaara knew that he was there. A ninja fell out of the tree as it groaned from the force of the attack. A very cute ninja, albeit. I watch as Gaara sends his darkest glare at the boy, one that made even the hardiest ninja shiver. I want to tell him to run but am afraid of what Gaara would do to me instead.

He had landed on his back, so he rocks back and forth before jumping lightly onto his feet. I hear him mutter, "Man, certainly didn't see that one coming." A black scroll rolls out of his pocket and he instantly pounces on it.

Gaara finally speaks. "Release whatever jutsu you're using now before I do it for you." The boy rolls his eyes. "Alright, alright. Don't pop a vein, jeez." Amazing! He had to have seen Gaara kill those grass ninja and yet he still has the gut to talk back to him. He-- hey, wait! It's that girl from a few days ago! She crosses her arms and glares. "Happy now? If you're satisfied, I've got a heaven scroll to get." Gaara says nothing and she takes this as a sign to leave. She darts across the clearing and disappears into the trees. He's shocked; no one's ever talked to him like that.

He glares again, and starts walking. "Let's go." He growls. Great, still in a bad mood. I sigh. This is going to be a long week.

Aki's POV--Night has fallen by now. I shake Chi awake; she had joined me a few hours ago after she had run out of rooms to explore. She yawns and stretches. "Come on. We need to get back to the village." She nods sleepily and I help pull her to her feet. We quietly slip past the sleeping criminals and out into the night. We fly through the forest, silent as phantoms. "I think Ame should already be at the tower by now." I murmur, trying to stay awake. She flashes me a quick grin and replies back, "That's if she's not horsing around in the forest." I smile. I very well could see Ame doing that. I quietly slip into Naruto's apartment and sigh wearily at the mess. I clear off a spot on the couch and settle down to sleep.

Ame's POV--I sneeze. 'Some one must be plotting against me or something,' I think to myself while rubbing my nose. I had gotten the heaven(white) scroll a few hours ago but in the process had some how gotten myself lost. 'Great, so where exactly was I again?' If only I could find a group that was heading in that direction... The I had a light bulb moment. Why don't I go to the top of one of these trees and look around. All I had to look for was the indention in the middle. Sometimes I could be such a genius!

"...I reeeally shouldn't be saying that, should I?" After all, what kind of genius gets themselves lost? I flit up the tree, remembering Naruto's training while in the land of the waves as I go. I grin. 'Just like Sakura, I just keep going up!' I'm going so fast that when I hit the top I flew up in the air a couple of feet. I grab onto the tree before I fall. 'That was a close one!' I pant. I scan the area. Yup, I can see it now. Just a few hundred meters away.(yea, I rolled my eyes at that too) Grinning, I jump from the top of one tree to the next until I reach the moat surrounding the tower. I let myself fall and land heavily on my feet, startling one of the other groups coming in. I calmly walk to the door marked team 7. I knew they wouldn't be here for four more days so they wouldn't know that I used it.

I calmly open the scrolls, summoning Iruka. "Ame! What are you doing here?" I raise an eyebrow. "...What do you think I'm doing here?" He stares at me. "...Sorry I'm tired. Very, very tired." He nods his head. "Well, you tecnichly passed this part of the exam so you can go to the room the prepared for team 7. I don't think Naruto and the others will mind." I nod. "Lead the way then." He spins on his heels and opens a doorway that I didn't notice before. "Right this way..."

* * *

_Annnd done! That's it folks! Some how my edits got deleted....AGAIN. But I've fixed it. Stayed tuned for the next chapter!_


	9. Return Home

_Yup, It's me again. Awww come on, you know you love me! Okay... It's the last day to get to the tower! Let's find out what happens! _

_*Dont own Naruto!*_

* * *

Ame's POV-  
I close the door. I plan on getting onelast meal before they close the doors and take us to the preliminaries. No one but me and the sensei's know it yet. I tackled by an overly hyper Kiba, who's being followed by a shy Hinata. "Hey! Heading for the cafeteria? Come with us!" Kiba shouted.(in my ears neither the less) Hinata stutters, "W-what Kiba's a-asking is i-if you want t-to eat with us." I smile. I kinda feel sorry for them. Only one in their group would make it to the final part of the exam. I smile warmly at Hinata. "Sure. Why not?" And before Kiba could start shouting again, I add, "As long as _Kiba_ stops yelling in my ears." This makes Kiba frown and start to sulk while Hinata starts to giggle. "...Come on, let's just go."

Soon, we're ushered into the arena, along with the others. They explain why we're here, what the rules are, blahy blah blah. I just space most of it out as I've heard it all once before. I snap to attention as I hear the Hokage ask, "Is this understood?" A simultaneous 'yes' resounds through the area. The he turns to me. 'Either hes going to chew me out, kick me out or both.' But he didn't do either. He smiled calmly at me and said, Glad you could make it, Ame. I figured that you'd find a way in." I twitch. 'So he had known about my plan. Figures.' "Alright, the matches will be at random. Report down here when it's your turn. Until then, stay in the stands." The proctor coughs, and we all depart for the stands. "First match." Yeaaaa. Uchiha's not that bad. I wonder if he'd be embarrassed if he knew that I knew about what he thought about to get rid of the curse mark. I snicker. 'Bet he would.' The second and third match go on without a hitch. (don't remember who fought) Kankuro finally shows his puppet. (man, that wasn't pretty) Too bad I didn't see what hand signs he used, those would be useful in the future. I'm not really paying attention to the names until, "Ame, Ame! They called you're name!" I look around and, yup, my names on the board. I swing my legs over the rail and land silently on my feet. I walk up to my opponent; a thick sort of guy, an obvious body builder. I could tell that he was pretty confident.

The proctor coughs. "Begin match!" He comes straight for me, aiming a punch for my jaw. Not one for pain, I push some chakra into my feet and flip over him. I probably could go the entire match just dodging but that would take too long. Not being one for patience, I wait until he's throws a punch at me again and that's when I take the offensive. I flip over him again just like last time, only this time instead of just landing, I turn mid-air and do a hard right kick. Apparently I'm stronger than I look because he was sent crashing into the far wall creating a large crater, just like what Gaara did to Lee. I stare at my handiwork. I know I kick hard but _that's_ exaggerating. The proctor coughs and raises his arm. "The winner is Ame!" I sweatdrop. I just wanted to fight. Looks like I accomplished that. I head back to the stands ignoring the comments from the others.

After they're distracted by the fights once again, I leave. I dart through the city and land quietly beside Naruto's apartment window. 'Look's like Aki's asleep. I'll talk with them tomorrow.' From what she told me when I had snuck out of the tower, she had figured out a way to get back home. When everyone had gotten something close to what they had wanted to do here, we had decided that would be when we leave. I was the last one apparently and what I wanted had been fulfilled tonight. But I would wait until morning before leaving.

I slip into the compound for one last night of sleep there. I hated to admit it but I was going to miss the place. And maybe even those baka's that live in the city.

The next day-  
Aki's POV-- I managed to convince Ame to wait until Sasuke was out of the hospital so we could make sure that everyone knew we were leaving. I already knew that the Hokage had found out and he had already said his goodbye of sorts. "There's to be no trace of you left except for our memories." Kinda sweet if you get past the creepy part. We preform the jutsu I had run across in the Akatsuki library. Everyones watching, even Kakashi was on time for once. We turn and wave goodbye. Naruto's crying, Sakura looks like she's going to start, and Sasuke's just pouting like usual. I see Ame get a mischievous grin on her face and think, 'Oh god, what's she up to now?' She darts up to Sasuke and quickly kisses him on the check. She laughs and back beside me. I roll my eyes and we walk forward together, leaving in a brilliant flash of light.

Back home-  
Ame's POV--I'm lying on my bed when I wake up. I look down and see Aki and Chi still asleep on the mattress we had dragged in a week ago. I look at my cell phone. 'Amazing... only about a week has passed since we were gone.(we were there for about 3 weeks) I sign and lean back. Could it just have been a long dream that I had while in a coma? The light streaming in from the window gleams off of something metal around my neck. No. It wasn't a dream. I really went to konaha and became a ninja. I also got drunk on sake. I'm glad my parent's weren't there for that. I'd be grounded for eternity.

Aki is the first to wake up. She smiles. "So did that really happen?" I grin. "Yeah. We really invaded the Akatsuki base while drunk on some good sake." She grins at that then looks up at me. "Hey... why did you go and kiss Sasuke anyways?" I smile. "I felt sorry for him. I mean, the only person he has kissed was _Naruto_ for Pete's sake. I doubt he'll start up any kind of relationship soon. And after he leaves the village, all he'll have is Karin." I add mournfully. "I just wish I had seen the look on his face before we had left." She nods. "Good reason." I grin then wince. "Just don't tell Chi, kay? She'd kill me." "Yup." She sits up and walks to the door. "I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?" "Anything is good." She nods and then leaves, Chi still soundly asleep.

For the hell of it, I decide to form the hand signs that create a clone. I hear small poof and find myself staring at myself.(that makes all _sorts_ of sense) "Guys!"

* * *

_This is the final chapter. I plan a sequel where they end up in our world. It's first chapter will be coming out in the next few days. I hope you will take the time to read it. I thank you all for staying with me until the end. Please! Review! See you at my next story!_


End file.
